Shortcomings in the health care of foster children are well documented and are the subject of Federal and state legislation. The "Health Passport" is proposed to improve this situation. To date, most Passports have been paper records provided to the foster parents to take to the next provider to serve the child. A simple, computer-based Passport, developed by Children's Hospital and San Diego County, will be extended in content, form, and function. This Passport is intended to use modern database technology. Relational database techniques and networking will energize the system, creating powerful reporting capabilities, enhanced user access, and increased decision-making support for medical and mental health problems. The intent is to create a national model that reflects inputs from a diverse, highly-experienced advisory committee. The system will incorporate fast-prototyping characteristics and will undergo an extensive process of dynamic interaction with users.